


In which Jennifer Causes Both A Scandal And A Wedding

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Spirky Stuff [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Jennifer creates scandal, Royalty AU, Vulcan make outs, angry Sarek, female kirk - Freeform, get married or else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of The Princess And The Vulcan. Jennifer and Spock get caught on camera committing Vulcan acts of indecency. Jennifer has a tough choice to make. Pike is So Done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Jennifer Causes Both A Scandal And A Wedding

"Jennifer Tiberia Kirk!!"

The Prime Minister's face was purple with rage. He really WAS going to die of a stroke and it would be all her fault. Queen Winona was too busy trying to soothe the angered Vulcan emperor, so he had the unlucky task of confronting the far too careless Princess. She was seriously causing more trouble than Helen of Troy or maybe even Cleopatra. 

The princess was so wrapped up in her worry over why Spock wasn't answering her calls and what she would wear to dinner that she had no clue what all the hubbub was about. So when Pike knocked on her door she was startled and let out a un-princess like shriek. 

"Yikes! What in the world do you want, Chris?"

"What I want," he nearly yelled, "is to stop a war!"

"And how is that my problem?", she said coolly. "Take it up with Defense Minister Sulu."

"The problem is that YOU are the one who caused this threat to start with by committing public indecencies with the Prince of Vulcan, a people to whom propriety is very important!"

Her face turned pale. So that was why Spock wouldn't talk to her. He was probably deeply ashamed or deeply in trouble. But, being Jennifer Kirk, she went on the defensive. 

"Indecencies?" she shot back, "It was one kiss! We've been seeing each other for months, everybody knows it! What's got Old Sarek's robes in a knot?" 

"I hope you don't call him that to his face," Pike muttered, then continued sternly, "It wasn't the human kiss that was the problem." He pulled out a picture. "You were doing the Vulcan equivalent of humping each other in the street! Don't try to tell me you weren't aware of their hand sensitivity issue." 

Jennifer looked at the photo. It was a close up of her and Prince Spock, dining at a small cafe. Their hands were clearly intertwined and it appeared their thumbs were rubbing together. Uh-oh. Jennifer swallowed. Now she saw the problem. Why did some stupid paparazzi have to come by and capture that moment? Ugh. She should have known better.

Poor Spock, she hadn't meant to get him in trouble. Jennifer loved the feeling of his mind touching hers; they had felt the connection on that first dance despite the gloves. Spock told her it meant their minds were unusually compatible. She found him a fascinating man: incredibly smart and educated as well as hiding a seriously wicked sense of humor behind that stoic facade. For the first time in her life, she actually really liked a guy she dated, and now she had gone and blown it. Talk about insensitive. 

She looked back at Pike, shame and fear in her eyes, " What are they saying?"

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "They don't want you near him again unchaperoned unless you're married or bonded. Sarek's threatening to withdraw his participation in the Federation League. Leave us to the tender mercy of Klingons."

He deflated as he saw Jennifer turn away, and sit down, looking like she'd had the wind knocked out of her. 

"I need to talk to Mom."

She was very quiet now and Pike realized she was taking this seriously. Maybe this Spock meant more to her than her previous flings. She looked scared and sad at the same time.

"She's with Sarek and Amanda right now, trying to smooth things over. I'll see if they'll talk to me for a bit." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"But I'm serious, Jen. This is an all or nothing situation now. So you'd better decide what you want."

His words rang in Jens ears after he left her alone. Was this a no-win situation? Marriage or no Spock. Yikes. She didn't think she was in any way equipped to be a wife, but she had to admit, she wasn't ready to give up Spock, either. She loved the Vulcan. What was a princess to do? 

Finally, after an hour of silent brooding, she gave up waiting for the Queen and decided to go see if she could plead her case. At least she might be able to get one last glimpse of Spock. She crept downstairs and stopped outside the main chamber. 

"Chekov!" She caught the doorman's attention.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He responded promptly.

"Ask the Queen if I may speak to the Emperor and Empress. I need to explain myself and apologize."

"I vill try. But they are wery angry." He looked afraid for her.

"I'll risk it," the princess said determinedly, "He's worth it." 

Chekov still looked skeptical, but bowed and disappeared into the room. In a moment, he returned, looking amazed. "The Queen says you may come in."

"Thank You, Chekov," Jennifer gave him a grateful smile and opened the door.

She found herself staring at five figures. Pike was standing beside Winona's chair looking Very Done, the poor man. Winona just looked stressed, pinning her daughter with a stern look that clearly said, "Be Very Careful."

Amanda was sitting in a chair near Winona, looking tearful and equally stressed. The Emperor and his son were both standing ramrod straight, hands behind their backs. Sarek's face was as close to thunderous as one would ever see on a Vulcan. Spock looked stoic and as gorgeous as ever. 

Jennifer swallowed hard and bowed. "Your Majesties, forgive me. I failed to consider the implications of my actions that day. Please don't think I meant to cause disgrace to you. I let my feelings for your son overrule my propriety. Please do not be angry with my mom or Spock. They're innocent in all this." 

"Spock is hardly innocent," returned the emperor coldly, "he admitted to being a willing participant in your most inappropriate conduct."

Her eyes shot over to Spock, surprised. He looked at her intently, not appearing ashamed of her. Jennifer felt a spark of hope that Spock did return the deep feelings she'd developed for him.

The emperor was speaking again, more mildly this time. "I believe you are genuinely remorseful. However, the intimate nature of the picture is such that we cannot trust your relationship to continue unsupervised. Unless, of course, you wish to marry. " 

Jennifer closed her eyes for a moment. There it was, the ultimatum. She looked at Spock again and decided she wasn't going to let him go unless he said he didn't want her.

"Your highness, I do love the Prince and would be willing to be his wife if he wishes to have me."

She spoke quietly but decisively, her mind made up. No time for dithering now. She heard the queen gasp. 

"Jennifer! Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Mother, I am sure. I need to know what Spock wants, though."

"Well, go on, ask him!", urged Amanda. She walked over and stood in front of Spock. She hated that they wouldn't have any privacy, but that option was clearly off the table now. Jennifer looked her Vulcan right in those big brown eyes, searching for a sign of emotion there.

Spock wasn't so stoic anymore. He pulse was elevated and he was doing that weird twitchy thing again, which spoke of difficulty controlling himself.

"Spock, you once told me our minds were unusually compatible. Are our hearts? Have you fallen for me the way I've fallen for you? Would you be willing to marry me? I don't think I could stand living the rest of my life never seeing you again."

Someone sniffled in the background. 

Then Spock smiled at her. Actually smiled. "Princess, your feelings are indeed mutual. I have, to use the Terran expression, fallen in love with you. You are beautiful and have a lively mind. I believe we are very compatible and I do not wish to be separated from you, ever again."

His eyes were practically glowing looking at her. Jennifer desperately longed to touch him, but she settled for returning his look with an adoring one of her own. 

"You are sure about this, my son?" Asked the emperor, cautiously. "It is a life long commitment."

"I am certain, father," responded Spock firmly, "It has been 7 months and 18.5 days since we began courting and I am most sure of my affections for her. If the queen approves, I will marry Princess Jennifer Tiberia Kirk."

Jennifer beamed. Both queens rushed forward to hug their offspring. The Prime Minister shook his head and went to call the royal wedding planner. 

In the end, they had a very short engagement to prevent any more scandals and Jennifer marched down the aisle in a gown fit for for a any princess and kissed her prince soundly when they were declared husband and wife. Spock's dark eyes looked at her with much appreciation the whole time. Then came the trip to Vulcan for a traditional bonding ceremony, which was a lot of incense and chanting and their minds being joined together, which was quite unnerving at first, but she came to find it quite nice and rather useful after some time. 

She laid in Spock's arms one night, rubbing the dark hair on his chest as he pressed kisses on her nose, her chin, her forehead and her lips.

"Spock, you're really good at this husband stuff." She sighed happily. I like being able to tell you I love you without causing a ruckus and you can send me calming thoughts when I'm dealing with some insufferable politician. I'm glad I'm married to you."

Spock placed his hand on her face, sending waves of affection and desire at her.

"And I you, Ashayam," he responded fondly "shall we continue our previous activities?"

He perked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, yes, Spock," she breathed, and he started kissing her again. 

 

 

￼


End file.
